Alone In Sinnoh
by RyDog2010
Summary: hi there
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: 17**

**Dawn: 12**

**Brock: 19 **

**Jessie & James: 22**

Dawn: you heard me Ash Ketchum.

Ash was shocked

Ash: you're saying you're leaving because you're too good to travel with me or Brock.

Dawn: yes.

Ash: why? I have the right to know.

Dawn: simple I lost in the finals of the Grand festival to Zoey in my first major **competition** well you were only were in the top16.

Brock & Ash had a look of disbelief in their face they were mad, surprised but mostly angry they couldn't belief the girl they had helped for 2 years was saying that.

Brock: then leave all ready we don't want to see you ever again.

Dawn left to Hoenn or Johto

Pikachu: pika pi pikachu.

Ash: nah don't shock her she just let fame get to her.

Brock & Ash were walking well pikachu on Ash's shoulder then Brock remembered something

Brock: Ash! I have to tell you something but promised you won't get mad and no it's not about Da...Dawn.

Ash: go ahead I'm all ears.

Brock: Ash I don't know how to say this.

Ash: don't worry Brock whatever it is I understand.

There was a moment of silence

Brock: Ash I have to go home to Pewter City to take care of My Brothers and Sisters.

Ash: WHAT? WHY? Why can't your dad or mom do it?

Brock: their going on a cruise like Misty's Sisters remember for their Wedding anniversary

Ash: oooo! I understand Brock but could you stay for my Gym Battle against Volkner?

Ash looks at Brock with hope in his eyes that he would say yes because he looks at Brock like a Brother does

Brock: I wish I could but I can't. I just have to leave good luck in your match and good bye Ash and you too pikachu

Pikachu: pikachu pika pipipi

Ash: it was an honor to have traveled with you Brock but now it's just me and my pokemon know

There was a moment of silence again between the two of friends and pikachu until pikachu shot a weak thunderbolt at Ash & Brock

Both: what was that for pikachu?

Pikachu: pi pika pika kachu

Ash: ooooo you just din't want to see us cry you want a good bye meal

Pikachu: pika ka pi

Both Ash and Brock laugh

Brock: just a meal won't hurt

They ate then said their goodbyes to one another wishing luck to each other not before Brock gave Ash a notebook of instruction, recipes for pokemon food and him also how he could treat a pokemon when they were injured or sick so he wouldn't be completely lost

Ash: thank you Brock for everything (they were walking on different roads away from Lake Valor

Ash and pikachu walk for a couple of hours that's when Team Rocket showed up

Jessie: is that a voice I hear

James: it's speaking to me loud and clear

Jessie: on the wind

James: pass the stars

Meowth: in your ear

Jessie: bringing chaos at a breakneck pace

James: dashing hope, bringing fear in its place

Jessie: a rose by any other name is just as sweet

James: when everything worse, our work is complete

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Meowth: Meowth, is da name

Jessie: putting the do-gooders in their place

James: we're Team Rocket

All: In your face

Wobbeffet: wobbeffet

Mime Jr: mime mime

Team Rocket cries

Ash & pikachu: why are you crying?

Jessie: because is the last time we say our motto we quit Team Rocket

Ash: WHAT? WHY?

James: because I confess my love to Jessie

Ash: yes Misty May and Dawn owed me some money but why are you here

Jessie: we need a favor Ash

Ash: what kind of favor because it is criminal don't ask

James: no nothing like that. we need you to look out for Meowth we seen how much you take care of your Pokémon and we want to leave our best friend with someone we can trust also we willed be in Hoenn so Jessie can competed in contest under the name Jessilina

Ash: WHAT Jessie was Jessilina?

Team Rocket nodded

Meowth: so what do you say Ash?

Ash: I say yeah but what no "twerp"

Meowth: nah from now till the end you're the boss

James: take care of Meowth Ash from now on you're our friend

Ash: no problem and good luck in your relationship take care my friends

Jessie and James left

Meowth: boss don't put me in a pokeball okay

Ash: sure Meowth but you are gone have to train with my other Pokémon and I can't capture you right know because I have to ask for a favor to Professor Oak

Meowth: hey boss were is Brock and the twerpett

Ash hesitated for a few seconds

Pikachu: pi pikachu pi ka pika (they both left)

Ash toll Meowth why they left

Ash: why did you call Dawn twerpett and Brock by his name?

Meowth: I respect Brock but I don't like girl before the story know I don't like her at all I always though you look better with Misty


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: yeah she is my best friend after all

Meowth: no boss I mean you two would make a cute couple also I want to win a bet I have with Jessie and James

Ash: what kind of bet?

Meowth: money because James thinks you would end up with the Hoenn twerpett and Jessie with the idiot

Ash and Pikachu laugh

Meowth: why you laughing boss? (Ask with a pulse look)

Ash: because you call Dawn an idiot, May twerpett yet you call Misty by her name

Pikachu: Chu pi ka chu pika pikachu-pi (why you only call Misty by her name?)

Meowth: I like Misty kind of like May but I hate Dawn she is too spoiled

Ash: okay moving on I would like to get some training done but first I got to call Liza, Professor Oak and Officer Jenny

Meowth: boss why? And with what will you call them for?

Ash: I want to use all my pokemon in the Sinnoh League but I need Charizard and Squirtle to come to Sinnoh and help us trained. Charizard has size and good control in its power I think Torterra and Infernape can learn allot from him. Squirtle has amazing aim he can be a big help to Buizel on learning how to control is aim has well to the others

Meowth: boss then call them already

Ash dialed the number to Liza

Liza: this is Liza

Ash: hi Liza it's me Ash just checking on Charizard

Liza: hi Ash. I need to tell you something Ash and ask a for a favor

Ash: anything Liza and I do it because you help Charizard a lot

Liza: that just it Charizard can't stay in the Charicific Valley anymore you need to take him back

Ash restrains himself not to jump of joy for the news they were giving him he was going to get back his loyal pokemon

Ash: but why Liza?

Liza: Charizard is to strong he is not getting stronger here he is already the strongest Charizard in the valley so is not doing him any good staying here

Ash: finally Charizard is the strongest Charizard I'm proud of him what about Charla how does she feel about this

Liza: she will be okay she's a mommy

Ash: WHAT whose the dad and how many kids

Liza: you're Charizard and two their eggs still you will take one I will take the other if that's okay with you

Ash: sure thing Liza but can you transfer Charizard and the egg for me to Professor Oak

Liza: yeah I will do it right know

Ash: not right know wait like an hour please I will call the Professor and will explain everything

Liza: okay bye Ash

Ash: wait Liza I was wondering if you would come and cheer for me and Charizard at the Sinnoh League

Liza: Charla would kill me if I didn't so yeah I'm going

Ash: thank you Liza bye

The call ended

Ash: okay time to call the Professor and tell him the news

Meowth: don't forget me

Ash: oh I won't Meowth

Meowth: boss just make your call I want to battle

Ash: you sure are eager to get strong

Meowth: I want to kick any Persian butt all the way to Pallet town and back just call him call him already

Ash: hold your Ponyta

Meowth: whatever boss

Ash dials the number to Professor Oak lab

Oak: Ash is so good to hear from you my boy how are you and also how are Brock and Dawn doing to

Ash face darken

Oak: Ash is something wrong my boy

Ash: no professor I just have to tell you some news I got today

Oak: tell me anything my boy

Ash tool him everything on how Brock and Dawn left also how Jessie and James had quit Team Rocket because they were in love, how he was going to take care of Meowth he also told him about Charizard and the egg and how he wanted to have Charizard and Squirtle with him

Oak: those are some news my boy

Ash: Professor so is there any way I can carry more that 6 pokemon with me?

Oak: there is. Is a new invention call the pokeglove that allows you to carry 15 pokemon with you only problem is that you need to have a recommendation by a Professors or an Elite Four member

Ash: so you won't recommend me (his tone was a sad tone)

Oak: no my boy I will recommend you which pokemon center is the closes to were you're from right know my boy

Ash: Pastoria City pokemon center is like two hour away flying and a day walking

Oak: then get there in two hours there is a limited amount of pokeglove

Ash: okay bye Professor

Oak: Ash my boy wait I have to tell you something all your pokemon evolve there is only a little problem nothing serious

Ash: everyone man they are getting strong I have to get stronger know

Oak: yes Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile and Corphish

Ash: wait you said everyone what about Bulbasaur those he still not what to evolve because he know I'm okay with that he has already been one of my strongest pokemon

Oak: no my boy he evolve to in a week twice that are little problem he his know a Venusaur

Ash: WHAT! How his that possible?

Oak: he evolve because of May's Venusaur so he could be with her

Ash: know I get it

Meowth: that's true love it all most brings a tear to my eye

Pikachu: pika pi pika ka chu pikachu (you said it Meowth) Pikachu sobs cries

Ash: so where Bul... I mean Venusaur

Oak: he is right here what to say hi to him he is a bit lonely right know because May's Venusaur is with her training for the Grand Festival is in 6 weeks at Olivine City

Ash: that sucks but sure hi Venusaur I'm so proud of you and you evolve for a girl

Venusaur: venusaur ven saur venusaur (what can I say I'm in love)

Ash: congratulation but can you and tell the others if they can trained and you to for the Sinnoh League so you guys can be in tip top shape for the Sinnoh League

Venusaur: saur venusaur (sure bye)

The call ended

Ash: okay time to go to Pastoria City

Meowth/Pikachu: (were with you all the way)

Meowth: boss how are we going to get to Pastoria in two hours

Ash: did you forget about Staraptor

Meowth: you sure he can carry all three of use

Ash: yeah he grew like five inches during The Sinnoh Grand Festival (Grand Festival was 2 weeks long)

Meowth: okay boss then let's get going

Ash: Meowth get on my right shoulder (Pikachu didn't even need to be told when he was already on Ash left shoulder)

Ash: come on out Staraptor can you take all three of us to Pastoria pokemon center oh yeah Meowth is one my pokemon

Staraptor: staraptor tor star (yeah get on)

Ash got on Staraptor with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulders and were off to Pastoria so Ash could get his pokemon and pokeglove. Ash toll Staraptor about how Dawn and Brock left and how Jessie and James were a couple Staraptor was shocked if they were not flying he would have fallen anime style

TWO HOURS LATER

They had finally arrived at Pastoria pokemon center Staraptor was tire so Ash recalled it thanking him for a job well done and given it a well deserved rest

Meowth: boss aren't you gone call Professor Oak so he can send you Charizard and the pokeglove

Ash: yeah but first I have to take My Pokemon for a checkup except for you and Pikachu

Ash: Nurse Joy can you please take a look at my pokemon

Joy: sure is my job

Ash: is always better to ask my name is Ash by the way

Joy: you're very polite I will call you when their check up is done

Ash gave her his pokeballs then made his way to the videophone

Oak: just in time I was beginning to worry something happen to you my boy

Ash: sorry Professor my pokemon needed their checkup but do you have Charizard, the egg and the pokeglove

Oak: yes but before I sent them to you put your pokedex in the slot for the pokedex so I can synchronize it to your pokeglove no one will be able to put it on other then you if they do they will be shocked with electricity so make sure no one put it on

Ash put is pokedex in the slot for the pokedex then waited for a couple of seconds till the synchronization was complete

Oak: everything is ready here I'm ready to teleport you your pokeglove my boy

Ash: where is it going to come out from or does Nurse Joy give me one

Oak: no my boy you don't get it from Nurse Joy but that would be something she is so hot I have your pokeglove here with me I like I said before it was synchronize to your pokedex and you will receive it from an Alakazam that use teleport to where you are my boy

_Ash mind: the Professor has the same dirty mind has Brock when it comes to Nurse Joy pervert_

right as the Professor was done telling Ash how he would receive his pokeglove Alakazam show up and gave Ash it's pokeglove then teleport away the pokeglove didn't look special or high tech it look like the gloves Ash was wearing only difference between them was that the pokeglove was made of leather

Ash: Professor are you sure this glove allows me to carry 15 pokemon with me it just looks like a regular glove

Oak: it has a computer chip inside the glove that why it's made of leather so water won't short circuit it the glove

Ash: ooo ok can I get Charizard back I can't wait to see him again

Oak: sure thing my boy

The Professor transfer Charizard pokeball to Ash and with that end it the call

Ash: welcome back to the family Charizard, time to call Jenny so I can get Squirtle back even if is for only a couple of months

Pikachu: chu pi chu pika (welcome back big guy)

Meowth: welcome back old friend

Ash call Vermilion City Fire Department the videophone rang three times before Jenny answer

Jenny: hello this is Officer Jenny how can the Blastoise fire squad help you

Ash: Jenny its me Ash and what do you mean Blastoise fire squad is the Squirtle squad

Jenny: Ash its so good to hear from you but they are no longer Squirtle they all evolved after you called a month ago

Ash: so how is my Blastoise Doing?

Jenny: they are all doing great but having leadership problems

Ash: why I though my Blastoise was the leader

Jenny: yeah but you see five days ago they all had a free for all battle an your Blastoise lost so the others thick that the one that won the match should be the leader

Ash: why doesn't Blastoise battle the other again and win this time to become the leader again I know for a fact that he is the strongest

Jenny: he doesn't want to battle he told me that he wants to go back with you and get stronger like it was always meant to be

Ash: it would be my honor to have Blastoise in my team again if you want to but is up to you Jenny

Jenny: is not my decision is his and he already made his decision I was going to transfer him to Professor Oak lab but decided to wait for when you call I will send him right know

Ash: no send him to Pastoria pokemon center with me I want him to come in my journey so he can help me train

Jenny: sure thing Ash and thank you for letting me keep Blastoise for all this time (Jenny couldn't take it anymore and cry)

Ash: is okay Jenny please don't cry you look for beautiful when you don't cry

Jenny: thank you Ash for the comment and for everything he is being transfer right know (sobs)

Ash: it wasn't a comment it's the true and thank care for Blastoise all this time bye and I hope you come and see me at the Sinnoh League and cheered for me and Wortortle

Jenny: I wouldn't missed it for the world bye Ash

The call was ended

Ash know had Wortortle pokeball in his hand along side with Charizard then Ash heard Nurse Joy call for him

Joy: Ash your pokemon are all healed and are in tip top shape

Ash: thank you Nurse Joy (he got his pokeball and exited the pokemon center)

Meowth: boss doesn't you think that you should capture me know

Ash: if you want to then we can have formal introductions

Meowth: sure thing boss

Ash toss a pokeball to Meowth there was no struggle Ash captured Meowth

Ash: come on out Meowth

Meowth: boss that thing sure doesn't make me feel welcome I can't stand the feeling

Pikachu: pikachu chu pipi ka (I know what you mean)

Ash: don't worry you won't have to go in it if you don't want to know time to meet everyone

Ash tosses seven pokeballs that reveal Torterra, Gible, Buizel, Infernape, Staraptor, Blastoise and Charizard

The pokemon look at each other

Ash: guys I want you to meet Blastoise and Charizard they were some of my first pokemon and guys this is my sinnoh team

Meowth: boss aren't you gone introduce me

Ash: sure guys I also want you to meet someone else

The pokemon turned to Ash and Pikachu and to Meowth Staraptor wasn't surprised he already knew

Ash: this is Meowth he use to be Team Rocket's Meowth don't worry he won't hurt you he his know one of us part of the family

Pikachu: pika pikas pikachu pika pi pi (Jessie and James are now a couple and quit Team Rocket)

Meowth: I won't hurt you right know but when I get stronger I'm going to kick all your butts for all those blastoffs

Charizard: charizard zar chari charizard (you don't scare me little one)


	3. Chapter 3

After the argument of between Meowth and the rest of Ash pokemon minus Pikachu on how he was going to kick their butts they all greeted Meowth to the family then they had dinner the pokemon at first didn't wanted to even taste the food he had cook because they had never seen him cook that was until Pikachu and Meowth started eating it wasn't as good has Brock food it was ok after all it was Brock recipe they finish their food and luckily no one got food poisoning

then Ash spoke

Ash: okay guys we have four months before the Sinnoh League stars but we still don't have our 8 badges to enter so we are going to trained for a month then we will go and challenge Volker but first I think that if we want to beat Volker you guys have to learned some more attacks but first lets see what have Charizard and Blastoise have learned on their training you first Charizard then Blastoise

the moves that Charizard learned when he was training were Flare blitz, Focus punch, Iron tail, Fire blast, Earthquake, Iron head and Hyper beam also Charizard ability was finally reveal to Ash blaze and he could control it perfectly

Ash: wow Charizard you sure have learned a great set of moves and your ability is blaze that willed be a lot of help you see Infernape can control his blaze ability but you can help him master it can you

Charizard: cha zard ri charizard (I will help my family anyway I can't)

Ash: ok then you can also teach Infernape and Buizel Focus punch, Iron tail and also teach Hyper beam to Staraptor, Torterra and Infernape. Iron head, Iron tail and Earthquake to Torterra. Infernape you should also learned Close combat so Staraptor can't you teach Close combat to Infernape.

Those five went off to work with Charizard demonstrating how to do the attacks to the rest of the pokemon how pay close attention to the dragon

Blastoise learned Ice beam, Aqua tail, Iron tail, Iron defense, Rain dance, Water pulse, Surf and Dig

Ash: amazing Wortortle you are gone be a big help in our training buddy

Blastoise: blastoise blast blastoise (what did you expect from the former leader of the Squirtle Squad)

Meowth: so boss with how do I trained

Pikachu: pipi pikachu (with me)

Ash: I was getting there you sure are eager

Meowth: like I said before I want to kick any Persian butt

Ash, Pikachu, Gible and Blastoise laugh at Meowth

Meowth: stop fooling around and let's get to work

Ash: I want Wortortle to teach did to Pikachu and Meowth. Then you Pikachu can't teach Thunder and Thunderbolt to Meowth

Meowth: you want me to learned Thunder and Thunderbolt I can't learned that

Ash: yes you can remember Tyson's Meowth

Meowth: oh yeah the boots Meowth I'll do it

Pikachu: pika pipi pika pikachu pikachu pika pi chuchu pika (get ready for payback for all those times I was strap to does things that would drain my energy) said in a treating tone

Ash: okay get to work ooo and what did you say Pikachu

Piakchu: pi (nothing) said playfully

They went to work

Gible: gible ble gible (what do I do Ash)

Ash: let's work on your Draco Meteor but I think to master it you first need to learned about inner and outer strength

Gible: ble gib gible ble gible (what do you mean inner I don't understand but if it's outer then I will learned the attack Strength)

Ash: you will understand later let's get to work

Gible: gib ble gible gible (what are you gone do)

Ash: I have to get stronger physically and mentally I'm going to train with Staraptor and Infernape in Close combat then meditate allow side with Infernape I think it can help him with blaze by learning Calm mine

Gible: gi (ok)

Ash: also Gible we are not going to be traveling for this month of training we are going to stay in this forest close to Pastoria City so please tell everyone

They went off to work on their respective task Gible try Draco Meteor but when it saw it wasn't working he decided to lift boulders to learn Strength. Ash went to Staraptor and Infernape to help Infernape with Close combat willed Staraptor demonstrated how to do it Ash was surprisingly a good match for Infernape but not for Staraptor maybe because he was no longer the short 10 year old know he was a 5 foot 10 inches tall 17 year old

8:30am 2 weeks later still somewhere in the forest outside of Pastoria City were Ash right know they were taking a break from training

Ash: all you guys have made excellent progress on attack but for the next two weeks we will work on defense. Pikachu the attack you learned were Dig, Discharge, Focus punch and a defensive move Light screen. Meowth you learned Dig, Double team, Iron tail, Thunderbolt and nearly master Thunder. Buizel you learned Rain dance, Iron tail, Ice beam and Ice fang, Focus punch and nearly master Brick break. Staraptor you learned Takedown, Steel wing, Double team and nearly master Hyper beam. Torterra you learned Earthquake, Giga drain, Iron tail, Iron head and nearly master Hyper beam. Infernape you learned Close combat, Focus Punch, Brick break, Fire punch and nearly master Calm mine and Hyper beam also you nearly have full control of blaze but I think it will come along as soon as you master Calm mine. Gible you learned Ariel Ace, Dragon claw, Dragon breath, Strength, Flamethrower we just need a little work on Draco Meteor

All the pokemon felt pride in their abilities and them self's they had gotten a lot done in just 2 weeks they didn't learn this many moves during two year and know in two weeks they had accomplished allot more but they knew they still need to work on defenses because they had only work in offence

Meowth: boss don't forget about Charizard and Blastoise

Pikachu: pika ka pi pikachu (yeah without their help we couldn't have done any of this)

Ash: I was getting there thank you Charizard and Blastoise you sure are stronger that last time I saw you

Charizard: zard cha cha charizard (what did you expect from the top Charizard in the valley)

Blastoise: blastoise blast blastoise blastoise (you are also stronger and have matured during these two years)

Ash: thank for the complement Blastoise if only everyone so it that way

Meowth: boss I'm sure she does we can meet her after we beat Volker but let's get some training done

They were training on their defenses Charizard was battling Torterra so it could have better defenses against fire attacks Infernape, Buizel, Gible and Meowth were in a free for all and Pikachu was firing thunder attack to Staraptor and Blastoise that were trying to learn how to absorb thunder.

the training was going well until Ash felt an Aura calling out to him it was the Aura of a Riolu the one that he had help free and had it returned to it kingdom from Hunter J

Pikachu: pikapi pi pika-chu (Ash what's wrong)

Meowth: boss is something wrong

Ash: I don't know but I feel that the Riolu I help is in danger and we need to go help him

Meowth: that's why you were like in a trance but how do we find him

Ash: yes and don't worry I can't sense it's Aura if Charizard takes us we can't be there in no time

Pikachu: chu chu pi pikachu (what do you say Charizard)

Charizard: charizard cha cha charizard zard (I don't know what you talking about but get on)

Ash: okay Pikachu, Meowth get on everyone else return

Pikachu and Meowth got on Ash shoulders willed he got on Charizard

Ash: Charizard don't go to fast because I have to be sensing for Riolu Aura

Charizard: charizard zard cha charizard (sure but its not fun to fly slow)

they flew for about 3 hours until they were above Riolu's Kingdom that's when Meowth saw Riolu being attack by Golem and a Electivire controlling the two powerhouse was a man in a lab coat Ash then notice that an old man was protecting Riolu Ash remember the old man but didn't knew his name

Ash: go Buizel, Staraptor help out Riolu. Buizel get on top of Staraptor and when your close hit Golem with aqua jet and Staraptor Arial ace on Electivire

both attacks connected because the lab coat man hadn't seen Ash Golem was KOed by the super effective but Electivire look ready for more

lab coat man: no Golem return. Electivire thunder on both of those pathetic pokemon

Ash: both of you dodge it

lab coat man: don't let the Buizel dodge it Electivre hit it with thunder punch

Buizel and Staraptor dodge the thunder but Buizel didn't dodge the thunder punch but the brave Buizel remained standing after the powerful attack but just barley

Ash: Buizel try with everything you have a focus punch on Electivire after the attack Staraptor you use brave bird on Electivire and make it count

Buizel charged at Electivire with its fist glowing white when it was about to strike Electivire used another thunder punch and KOed Buizel, but then Staraptor came charging at Electivire with a brave bird and sent it to the ground and hard

lab coat man: Electivire get up an use thunder on that bird Electivire got up and shot a thunder attack to Staraptor

Ash: dodge it

Staraptor din't dodge the thunder and got struck by it but Staraptor refused to give up and broke free from the thunder attack not before taking a great amount of damage

lab coat man: how can it be still standing it was a direct attack

_Ash mind: looks like Staraptor is learning how to absorb electricity but not as much as swellow so when we get to Pallet town I'm going to have Pikachu and Swellow show him Thunder Armor_

lab coat man: Electivire that bird is tire end this with another thunder punch

Electivire was charging at Staraptor who was waiting for Ash's orders

Ash: Staraptor Hyper beam the man I hope it's a good one or Staraptor is going to get KOed

Staraptor shot the Hyper beam to the charging Electivire so without leaving it time to dodge it was hit and KOed

Ash: Pikachu thunder bolt on that man but not enough to kill him just KO him

the lab coat man got hit by the thunderbolt and was KOed then Ash used a rope he had in his backpack to tie the man so he could be arrested

Meowth: so that's it boss we can go knowing we saved Riolu

Pikachu: pi pi pika pikachu chu (not until we say hi to Riolu)

Ash: no Meowth we can't leave without saying hi it would be rude

Meowth: okay boss here comes Riolu and the old man

Ash returned Charizard and Staraptor to their pokeballs for a well deserve rest for a job well done

_Riolu: hey Ash I see you did sensed me calling you for help_ and _I have nearly master all my Aura powers_

Ash: that's great Riolu and I did sense you calling me that's why we came here has soon as possible

Meowth: boss how are you talking with Riolu when it hasn't even spoken

Ash: with our Aura Meowth

Meowth: yeah right and I'm Lance the Dragon Master

old man: no he his telling the truth because Riolu and Ash have the same Aura they can communicate with their mind if both would master their powers but right know only Riolu can communicate with Ash in it's mine but how can you speak human language when you're a pokemon

Ash: it's a long story

Meowth: boss what makes you so special you the chosen one have seen Ho-Ho and many more Legendary pokemon and became friends with them you're a show off

Ash, Pikachu, Riolu and the old man sweet drop at Meowth

old man: Ash can you please take Riolu with you on your journey our Kingdom is not safe and he is always in danger here with me because of his powers

Ash: it would be an honor but that decision is up to Riolu if he wants to travel with me or stay with you

_Riolu: it would be my honor to serve an Aura Guardian _

Ash: who is an Aura Guardian?

Old man: Ash you are an Aura Guardian you can control Aura like Riolu but even more powerful Aura

Ash: you mean like Sir. Aaron or Riley

Old man: you met Riley and also know about Sir. Aaron

Ash: yeah I meet Riley and I also met Sir. Aaron's Lucario that was trapped in the staff

Old man: so how did you meet Lucario if he was trapped

Ash: he came out of the staff that he was trapped in because he said that me and Sir. Aaron had similar Aura

the old man and Riolu were amazed that Ash has the same Aura as the strongest Aura Guardian and also met probability the strongest Lucario of all time and it was freed by him

old man: so Ash are you going to take Riolu with you

Ash: it would be my pleasure (he toss a pokeball to Riolu) Ash caught Riolu

old man: Ash you have to train your Aura Guardian powers and don't worry Riolu will help you in your training

Ash: yes I will train my power and thank you ... sorry Sir. I don't even know your name and you know mine

Old man: my name is Noah

Ash: okay bye Noah

Noah: Ash before you go do you mine having lunch with me

Ash: sure but can't my pokemon eat with us for lunch

Noah: yes they can I don't denied food to anyone

Ash: okay come out everyone and let's eat

Noah: Ash how come you have 10 pokemon with you and why are Meowth and Pikachu out of their pokeballs?

Ash told Noah about the pokeglove and how Pikachu and Meowth didn't like to travel in their pokeballs. then Ash told the rest of his pokemon that Riolu was the newest member of their family

Meowth: boss and Noah can we eat know I'm starving

Noah: sure thing Meowth

Pikachu: chu chu pika pi pikachu (thanks for the food Noah)

Noah: don't mention it's my pleasure to feed an Aura Guardian and his followers

Ash: Noah they aren't followers they are my family thanks for the food when were done we will be leaving to Iron Island to see if Riley is there and see if he can help me with this Aura Guardian thing

Noah: he is there and I know he will help you how long are you going to be on Iron Island

Ash: two weeks my pokemon need to train in a difficult environment to raise there defenses and hopefully Riley and Lucario can help me and Riolu with Aura. then we go to Sunnyshore City for are GYM match and get our 8th badge against Volkner

Noah: but you will still have 3 months till the Sinnoh League starts what will you do during that time

Ash: I will go to Kanto for two weeks to visit an old friend, my mom and the rest of my pokemon and do some training while I'm there with them. Next I'm going to Olivine City in Johto to watch another friend in the Johto Grand Festival

Noah: but that only kills one month but what about the other two

Ash: well me and all my pokemon are going to go to Mount Silver to get stronger Physically and mentally

Noah: ok good luck Ash and take care of Riolu for me

Ash: will do Noah Pikachu, Meowth you know what to do (they each got on to each of their respective shoulder)

Ash returned all his pokemon except for Charizard and asked him if he could take them to Iron Island Charizard accepted and were off to the direction Ash pointed (they left at 6:54 pm)

After 8 hours of flying Ash decided that he should give Charizard a rest so he decided to call Staraptor and ask him if he could finish their trip to Iron Island

they arrived at Iron Island at 6:24 am Pikachu and Meowth were both asleep an Staraptor look like he was about to collapse from lack of sleep but Ash was wide awake. So when they landed Ash woke up Pikachu and Meowth and return Staraptor for a well deserve rest so he could sleep

a voice: who's there show yourself you coward

Ash: were not cowards want me to prove it to you (he turn around and show his face)

Voice: is that you Ash why are you here it's so nice to see you again

Ash: Riley man I was hoping I would run into you

Riley: Ash why did you want to see me and where are Brock and Dawn

Ash: they are no longer traveling with me and I'm here because Noah from the Riolu Kingdom told me I'm an Aura Guardian

Riley: so they finally told you so did you came for advice and why are Dawn and Brock not traveling with you

Ash: it's a long story. An yes I did came for advice and also I was hoping you would help me and Riolu with our Aura training for two weeks before we leave to Sunnyshore City for our GYM match

Riley: of course I will help a fellow Aura Guardian but since when do you have a Riolu

Ash: yesterday he wanted to come with me and got him from Noah

Riley: isn't that the Riolu that knows Aura sphere

Ash: yes but how did you know

Riley: I was the one that told him to give him to you

Ash: then thank you for my new family member

There was a moment of silence

Riley: ok Ash this is how the training is going to go you will trained with me for this two weeks in the basics of Aura and how to be able to control it, the thing we trained you will trained them till the Sinnoh League is over after that you will come to Iron Island again and I will give you a more Challenging training because by that time you should understand the basics of Aura

Ash: what about Riolu

Riley: he will be training with Lucario in more advanced Aura

Meowth: boss what about me, Pikachu and the rest of your pokemon what are we going to do for the next two weeks

Pikachu: pika pikachu (train or just sleep)

Ash: did you guys already forget you have to train in your defenses and try to perfect the attacks you haven't mastered also guys if you see a pokemon that you guys find interesting to add to the family please tell me so I can capture it

Meowth: ok boss

the two weeks went by really fast for Ash's pokemon because they were in nonstop training while for Ash the two weeks were and eternity because he had to meditate to clear his mine so his Aura power could be reveal for Ash the only interesting part of their stay is when he captured a Scizor three days ago

_Flashback_

_Ash and Riolu were in a deep meditation when Riolu sense a presence it was a Scizor that was a little larger than normal the Scizor launched a flash cannon to Riolu but because Riolu was able to sense it's presences he was able to dodge the attack_

_Ash: what the why are you attacking us we were only meditating _

_Scizor: scizor zor scizor (you're in my territory)_

_Riolu: Ash he wants to battle _

_Ash: okay Riolu Aura sphere _

_Riolu did what he was told he launched the attack to scizor but was able to dodge it using double team then came in charging at riolu with a metal claw that was strong but didn't do much damage to riolu_

_Ash: Riolu we have to be careful that Scizor is fast wait when it charges to attack then I will tell you what to do_

_scizor came to riolu with a brick break just when it was close enough Ash called riolu and toll him_

_Ash: force palm_

_the attack connected with scizor how was sent back crashing to the ground _

_Ash: Riolu quick before it recovers use a focus punch followed by your own brick break_

_riolu ran to were scizor was at amazing speed leaving no time to dodge screams of pain came from scizor who was near fainting (Ash tossed a pokeball to Scizor struggled to break free but didn't have the energy left to break free) Ash captured Scizor_

_end of flashback_

Ash and his pokemon were now on their way to Sunnyshore City for their Gym match traveling on Charizard


	4. Chapter 4

The Gym Match between Volkner the Sunnyshore Gym Leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town of Kanto will be a 4 on 4 the gym leader will not be allowed to substitute but the challenger can substitute pokemon anytime during the match

Ash: Volkner before we start our match can I call out all my pokemon and have them has our audience for the match i'm not use to battling without an audience

Volkner: sure thing Ash but why our your friends not here watching our match

Ash: I wouldn't like to talk about that. come on out everyone (Ash tossed 9 pokeballs to the stains that reveal Riolu, Scizor, Charizard, Blastoise, Buizel, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, and Gible) Pikachu and Meowth were at his shoulders

Volkner: Ash why do you have 11 pokemon with you aren't you only allow to carry 6

Ash: you don't know about the pokeglove are you an idiot I would have thought you knew being a gym leader and all and also having your best friend in the Elite Four

Volkner: I know about the pokeglove I just didn't think that you had one anyways let's get this match underway already I hope you prove to be a challenge and don't disappoint

Ash: I won't

Volkner: okay let's go Jolteon

Ash: Gible let's show him buddy (Gible jumped from the stains to the battle field into a ready position for its first official match)

Volkner: wise choice Ash but it won't be enough to take down Jolteon. Jolteon pin missile and after it connects with gible use an iron tail while using quick attack

Ash: Gible take that pin missile and when jolteon is close enough I will tell you what to do then

the pin missile connected with gible but didn't do a thing to gible the pin missile died out after 15 seconds then jolteon turned to gible with incredible speed with its tail glowing white

Ash: wait a little closer now Gible dragon breath then aerial ace before it gets back up

While jolteon was charging at gible. gible shot green flames to jolteon when it was close enough not leaving anytime of reaction to jolteon or Volkner to counter. jolteon was sent 15 meters away to the other side of the land before it got up gible ran to jolteon with unbelievable speed for the shark dragon pokemon then it disappeared when it was 7 meters away from jolteon an then reappear in front of jolteon hit it with an aerial ace. jolteon was left with a bruises all over it's body but got up and ready for battle one's again

Volkner: impressive Ash you got us there but it won't happen again

_Ash mind: you just wait Volkner_

Volkner: Jolteon double team then shadow ball (jolteon did 10 copies of its self and fire the shadow balls to gible)

Ash: Gible use your own double team then use dragon pulse to counter those shadow balls (gible also did 10 copies of it's self that shot dragon pulses to the oncoming shadow balls)

the fake dragon pulse and shadow balls cancelled each other out until there was four left two real and two fake the real ones then pass throw the fake ones and made their way to jolteon and gible how both got hit by the dragon pulse and shadow ball. gible didn't get KOed by the shadow ball because it hadn't taken that much damage but jolteon got KOed by the dragon pulse

Volkner: Ash I'm impress you KOed Jolteon with only one pokemon bravo but you still won't win go Luxray

Ash: luxray it looks strong. Gible you want to keep on battling

Gible: gible ble ble gible (yes Ash I want to battle luxray)

Ash: okay good luck buddy

Volkner: Luxray use iron tail on the ground then thunderbolt then charge at gible then you know what to do after that

_Ash mind: he his charging again _

luxray did an iron tail in the ground that cause rocks to come out of the ground then it use thunderbolt on the rocks that flew to gible

Ash: Gible use rock smash to protect yourself from those rocks

luxray was whatching gible getting hit with the rocks then it charged at gible with incredible speed that Ash didn't even see luxray coming when luxray was 2 meter away from gible it did an ice fang that connected with gible and KOed him

Ash: Gible return you did an excellent job and it was only your first official match. Infernape I choose you (Infernape jumped from the stans to the battle field ready to take down luxray)

Ash: Infernape flame wheel then close combat before it connects with luxray

Volkner: counter that flame wheel with fire fang

infernape got into a wheel like position that was surrounded by fire that move at extremly fast rate to luxray. luxray seing the wheel coming ran to infernape with its fangs being fire. both attacks were about to connect when infernape stop it flame wheel 5 meters away from luxray that confused both luxray and Volkner. during the confusion infernape got close enough to luxray and connected with a close combat that had luxray crying for mercy

Volkner: Luxray get away using iron tail then thunder

Ash: Infernape don't let it get away use focus punch and mach punch one in each hand while using close combat

luxray used iron tail to try to get away from the blows that it was receiving but infernape combined it's close combat with focus punch and mach punch to stop it from getting away it work for like 10 seconds because he hit luxray with a focus punch and mach punch before he was hit by a iron tail that sent him 10 meter away to the ground. he was trying to get up but he got hit by a thunder but still fit to battle. Both pokemon were panting

Volkner: luxray we need to finish of that infernape Hyper beam full power

Ash: Infernape use your own Hyper beam I know it's not mastered yet but try your best

luxray and infernape were 20 meter away from each other when they both fire Hyper beams from there mouths the both Hyper beams connected with each other they were even for a like 15 seconds thats when luxray's Hyper beam was starting to push Infernape's Hyper beam

Ash: Infernape don't give up buddy I know you can do it don't let that luxray push you around

Volkner: that's the way luxray you almost have it keep pushing that Hyperbeam and you win

after the words from their trainers both pokemon gave it everything they had. luxray mustered all the strength it had in its body to push infernape's Hyper beam but somehow Infernape won.

Ash: do you want to keep going?

Infernape: infer (no thanks)

Volkner: go Raichu

Ash Ok return! Let's go Torterra (Ash returned Torterra to its pokeball because of its big body it to jump down from the stains then he tossed the pokeball to the field so he could fight Raichu)

Ash: Torterra let's finish this quick use Earthquake

Volkner: Raichu jump the try to use fire punch on torterra's tree

Torterra got on two legs then he stomp the ground creating an Earthquake and Raichu tryed to jump but he dind't have enough energy to jump so he felt all the power of the Earthquake and was KOed

Volkner: return Raichu. Flawless you KOed three of my pokemon time for your defeat lets go Electivire

Ash: Torterra be careful that electivire looks strong I'm sure he know fire attacks and ice punch

Volkner: yes he does Electivire use flamethrower on torterra

Ash: counter that flamethrower with energy ball then use rock climb to get away if the flamethrower passes the energy ball

both pokemon launch there attack that cause an explosion smock covert the field. the flamethrower was stronger that the energy ball because of the type advantage in attack but torterra had the advantage in level so it was going to be an even match

Volkner and Ash both waited to see what had happen to their pokemon. The smock started to fade away and it show both pokemon ready for a brawl

Volkner: Electivire charge at torterra with fire punch an hit it on its tree thats it's week spot

Ash: Torterra we don't have the speed that electivire has so we have to be patient when he is close enough use your tail using iron tail to jump then use energy ball

electivire ran to tortterra with both it fist covert with fire when he was 5 meters away torterra use its tail slamming it to the ground using iron tail that causing torterra to jump to the air and while it was in the air it used an energy ball that connected with electivire it cause some damage but not allot like Ash expected

Volkner: Ash you are full of surprises using torterra's tail to jump amazing but you still won't win. Electivire run to torterra with another fire punch but this time use iron tail to jump when you are like 10 meters away from torterra

Ash: Torterra he his trying to use our strategy so stand there and when he jumps use energy ball to send electivire back

electivire ran once again with its fist covert in fire to torterra but this time when he was like 10 meters away from torterra he use his tail to jump just like torterra had done. torterra already expecting this shot a energy ball to electivire

Volkner: Electivire double team and get on torterra's tree then fire punch

when torterra shot the energy ball electivire did 10 copies of its self that charge at torterra. torterra started to panic at shot energy balls to the electivires copies to hopefully hit the real one but it din't work because in a matter of seconds electivire was on top of torterra's tree hitting it with a fire punch that cause lot's of damage to torterra

Ash: Torterra use giga drain

torterra hering Ash command shot to green wines that constrict electivire stoping it's fire punch and also draining alot of energy that torterra was receiving

Volkner: Electivire try a fire punch on those wines to break free

torterra keep on draining energy from electivire then electivire with all the strenght that it could muster did a fire punch that struck the wines so he could break free from torterra grip. electivire was panting more that torterra but it was panting this match wasn't going to last longer they only had one good attack left in them

Ash: Torterra use an energy ball like you did against Palmer then use another one full power

Volkner: let's wait and see what it does with the energy ball then use a full power flamethrower

torterra was creating an energy ball but it didn't fire it at electivire it ate it gaining a huge amount of power in the process

Volkner: WHAT it ate it and it increased its power

Ash: yeah we discovered that by accident full power energy ball Torterra

Volkner: full power flamethrower

Both pokemon released their attack at full power but this time they didn't collide with each other they pass one another hitting both and both Torterra and Electivire were KOed

Volkner: return Electivire. Ash you're the first challenger to KO all four of my pokemon in a long time

Volkner: congratulation Ash you are one hell of a trainer so it's my honor to present you with the Beacon Badge

Ash: we got the Beacon Badge (does his normal posed)

Meowth: boss don't you think that's kid like

Ash: yeah it's so embarrassing I'm 18 and still doing posing no wonder everyone think I'm still a kid

Meowth: so you won't pose again

Ash: yeah my posing days are over let's go home to Kanto know

All the pokémon: (yeah)

**At Cerulean City in Kanto 3 days after Ash Gym match with Volkner**

Misty was in the Gym it had been boring day full of beginner trainer challengers that didn't last long she would beat them with one pokemon

_Misty mind: why doesn't he call me it has been 3 months since we last talk I know that Dawn and Brock are not traveling with him anymore because Brock toll me but he should still contact me Ash always said I was his best friend. Maybe he doesn't think he has loyal friends I always use that stupid bike as an excused to travel with him. I would always use it as an excused because I had a crush on him when I was traveling with him and still do. I would quit being a GYM leader if I could travel with Ash ones again but this time only me and him._

Misty was still deep in her thoughts when there was a knock on the door

Misty: I'm coming I'm going to end this match quick for disturbing my thoughts

Ash: men I hope she won't be mad when she see us

Meowth: she's your best friend

Pikachu: pikachu-pi pika pii (Misty won't be mad)

The door opened


	5. Chapter 5

**Misty: 19**

_Ash: men I hope she won't be mad when she see us_

_Meowth: she won't she is your best friend_

_Pikachu: pikachu-pi pika pii (Misty won't be mad)_

_The door opened_

Misty: okay you want a GYM match get in I'm not in the mood for small talk (Misty didn't look at the face of the person only the Meowth in its shoulder) Pikachu is not on Ash's shoulder because that would be a give away

Ash: Mist is that away to talk to your friend

Misty: A.. Ash

Ash: Hi! Mist I would like you to meet Meowth

Meowth: hi Misty I can see why the boss (Ash choke Meowth before he would say anything else) he let go of Meowth how gasp for air

Pikachu: pi pikachu-pi (hi Misty)

Misty: HI THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER NOT CALLING ME FOR THREE MONTHS I THOUGH I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND (Misty was screaming to seem like she was pissed but she was actually restraining herself to jump of joy for seeing the person she love after 2 years again)

Ash: sorry Misty but I was training for the past three month so I could beat Volker for my last Sinnoh badge

Misty: you didn't call me for a badge you are a selfish jerk Ash and why do you have Team Rocket's Meowth with you

Ash: I didn't call you because I promise myself if I would win my match that I would come and visit you and I have Meowth because Jessie and James quit Team Rocket

_Misty mind: he does care about me maybe he feels the same way I feel for him_

Misty: why did they quit Team Rocket? And that sweet that you came here to visit.

Ash: James confess his love to Jessie and they went to Hoenn so Jessie could do Contest under the name Jessilina so pay up

Misty: WHAT THEY ARE A COUPLE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

Ash: the day Brock and Dawn left again I want my money

Misty: jerk you didn't want to see me you just won't your stupid money here (she gave Ash 200 poke dollars)

Ash: thank you Misty and here you go the money for your bike (he gave her back her 200 poke dollars)

_Misty mine: so that is it my friendship with Ash is over he payed me back I traveled with him for that stupid bike and when he would call me I always tell him to pay me I told him that would be the only way I would leave him in peace! _

Ash: Misty are you okay you spaced out

Misty: yeah I was only thinking you were never going to pay me (when she said that her heart sank she no longer had an excused to be friends with Ash or see him)

Ash: let's forget about that okay. Misty do you want to meet my sinnoh pokemon

Misty: sure thing Ash but first come in we been talking in front of the door

Ash: okay Mist

They went inside the GYM to the pool

Ash: okay come on out everyone (Ash toss 9 pokeballs that reveal Riolu, Scizor, Gible, Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, Infernape, Blastoise and Charizard

Misty: Ash why do you have 11 pokemon with you did Professor Oak told you about the pokeglove

Ash: yes. oh before I forget Buizel is a water type and Charizard and Blastoise wanted to travel with me again

Misty: Buizel is so cute. Ash what do you say about a battle one on one dragon vs. dragon (I know Charizard not a dragon but he look like one and can use allot of dragon attacks so yeah)

Ash: I thought you said you weren't in the mood for a battle

Misty: I thought you were a rookie they are no match for me. And also I want to beat you

Ash: okay let's battle

they each went to a side of the pool to begin their match

Misty: go Gyarados

Ash: Charizard end this quick so I can tell Misty the reason were here (he mumble the last part)

Misty: Gyarados Hydro pump to knock charizard out of the sky

Ash: dodge then charge to gyarados use focus punch in one hand and the other thunder punch (Charizard learned thunder punch during their training in Iron Island)

gyarados launches a powerful stream of water to charizard dodge then charge to gyarados at incredible speed when charizard reach gyarados it connect with a focus punch then with a thunder punch

Misty: Gyarados please be okay (Ash sure has gotten strong)

Gyarados was bruise and panting it took a super effective attack

Ash: Charizard end this with hyper beam

Misty: Gyarados dodge then use your own hyper beam

charizard launches a powerful Hyper beam to gyarados try to dodge but it was paralyzed so it took the attack head on that KO him (yeah I made Gyarados Charizard's bitch because Charizard is the strongest Charizard and he is also one of my favorite pokemon)

Misty: Gyarados!

Ash: Misty return Gyarados he has been KOed

Misty: yeah Gyarados return you did your best. Ash since when are you so good

Ash: since I know you because you were a great coach thank you Mist

Misty was blushing like crazy because of the complement Ash gave her

Misty: thank you I was a great coach wasn't I?

Ash: the best. Mist can I ask you something

_Misty mind: maybe he is going to ask me to travel with him again or better to be his girlfriend you don't come all the way from Sinnoh to Kanto just for something stupid well it is Ash please let it be girlfriend_

Misty: sure Ash

Ash: Misty would you like to travel with me again the Johto Grand Festival is in 2 week and I don't want to go and rot for May by myself

_Misty mind: he wants to go rot for May maybe he likes her and if he goes by himself she will probably get him to herself I know she also likes him she told me so I can't let him go by himself Ash will be mine_

Misty: sure thing Ash. I don't want to be a GYM leader anymore so yeah I will travel with you again (Misty's heart skipped a beat she was going to travel with Ash again her Ash)

Ash: WHAT YOU WANT TO TRAVEL WITH ME ALL THE TIME

Misty: what you don't want that (her heart sank again)

Ash: no I want that but after the Grand Festival I'm going to Mount Silver to trained by myself for 6 weeks but after that we can travel again if that's okay with you

Misty: why can't I go with you to Mount Silver?

Ash: because I can't tell you it is complicated they told me not to tell anyone till my training was done (aura training)

Misty: okay but promise me that when the Sinnoh League is over we can travel again

Ash: I promised Misty

_Misty mind: I just love it when he calls me Misty_

Misty: you better go then I will leave a note telling my sister I QUIT being a GYM Leader I was only supposed to take care of the GYM while they did their tour but that ended 3 and half years ago so I think I can travel with you again

Ash: great let's go then Misty I don't want to go to Pewter city so can we fly to Viridian forest to say hi to an old friend

Misty: why don't you want to visit Brock?

Ash: it's not that I don't want to visit it's just that I don't want to go to a house full of kids

Misty: okay on to Viridian forest


	6. Chapter 6

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth were walking on Viridian forest looking for Ash friend Pikachu and Meowth knew how was Ash friend but Misty didn't and she keep on asking him how he or she was

_Misty mind: what if Ash's friend is a girl that knew Ash before me and she likes him I can't let anybody take him from me_

Ash: Misty Misty MISTY

Misty: what Ash why are you screaming at me

Ash: you kind of spaced out Mist

Misty: I was thinking on how your friend could be is it a he or a she

Ash: it's a she

Misty: oh ok

_Misty mind: when I see that bitch I'm going fucken kill her wait I can't do that just won't be nice to her she is trying to take my men (Misty sure is paranoid)_

Misty: Ash what training is the one you're going to do on Mount Silver and why can't I go (Misty asked so she could stop thinking about Ash)

Ash: I won't tell you it is a secret

Misty: come on Ash were best friends were not suppose to keep secrets from each other

Ash: I know but I just can't tell you because if I do you won't believe me or you may want to go with me and I can't have that

Misty: I will believe you Ash and I thought you wanted to travel with me again

Ash: I do but you just can't go (Ash ignored Misty about believing in him he didn't want to tell her)

Misty: come on Ash tell me or I will just follow you to Mount Silver (Misty didn't want to leave Ash she wants him all to herself)

Ash: you can't follow me Mist if you do then I won't travel with you again and you can't follow me around like before I payed you for your bike so you can't put that as an excuse to follow me

_Misty mind: I knew it he likes a girl that's why he doesn't want me with him on Mount Silver I will spy on him from far to know my competition_

Ash: oh Mist I forgot and if you try to spy on me I will know because my Riolu can sense Aura so if you go I will know and I won't travel with you

Misty: how did you know I was going to spy on you

Ash: I didn't I just said it so you would fess up

Misty: Ash you're a Jerk why did you get my hopes up of traveling with you again when it's obvious you don't (Misty was piss)

Ash: but I do it's just like I said before you won't believe me or laugh at me

Misty: your lieing it's obvious you have a secret girlfriend in Johto Ash (Misty was about to cry when she said Ash had a secret girlfriend)

Ash: I have a girlfriend Misty her name is Lyra

_Misty mind: so Lyra is the name of that bitch she better hope I never see her_

Misty: Ash your 17 years old how come LYRA is your girlfriend

Ash: why did you scream her name and she's my girl because she traveled with Me, Brock and Dawn in Sinnoh and we had fun together

Misty: sorry Ash I didn't know it's just that I am worried for you your going to go to were dangerous pokemon live I just want to know the reason why

Ash: okay Misty I'll tell you because I know you won't stop bugging me about

Ash told Misty on how he was going to be trained in Aura because he had found out two weeks ago he was an aura guardian when he got his Riolu

Ash: Mist you can't tell anyone i'm telling you because you're my best friend and if you don't believe me then so be it

Misty: Ash I believe you if there is one thing I learned when I traveled with you was to believe anything that happens to you

Ash: thanks Mist wait were here this is where I always meet my friend when I come back from my Journeys

When Ash finish saying that that were he meet his friend a Pidgeot show up (Pidgeot was 8 feet tall larger than normal Pidgeot by 3 feet)

Ash: hello Pidgeot Mist this was the friend I was talking about

Misty: Ash this is your Pidgeot it's a he not a she you lied to me

Ash: I know but if I had said he you would have figure it out

Misty: yeah you're right (Misty lied the only way she would know was that if he would have said pokemon because she is to paranoid)

Ash: Pidgeot remember the promised I made you 6 years ago that one day I would come back for you this is the day if that okay with you

Pidgeot: pidgeot geot pid pidgeot otot (Ash I would love that but I can't the Fearow still attacks us even though i'm stronger than him)

Ash: so you would come if I could get Fearow to stop attacking your flock

Pidgeot: pidgoet pid pidgeot (yes but how do you plan on doing that)

Ash: I'm going to capture him can't you take me to him

Pidgeot: geot pidgeot pid-geotgeot (if you want to capture him let me battle him like a team like the old days and he will be here any minute he always attack around this time)

Ash: okay but tell me what attacks you know so we can fight Fearow together

Pidgeot: geot geot pidgeot pid (no Ash I won't tell you my new attacks let me fight Fearow by myself then I will tell you my attacks later after this fight)

Ash: I respect your decision Pidgeot but tell Fearow if you win I'm going to capture him

Pidgeot: pid (ok)

when Ash and Pidgeot were done talking Fearow came to were Ash and Pidgeot were for his dayly brawl with Pidgeot. Their Fearow saw Ash an charge at him still not forgiving him for the rock it trew at him. when Fearow was about to hit Ash with a steel wing Pidgeot step in and stop Fearow with an aerial ace that sent Fearow flying to a tree

Fearow: row fear fearow row (Pidgeot why do you protect him he left you here)

Pidgeot: pidgeot pidgeot geot otot pid (Ash didn't leave me I asked him to stay and when he come from a journey he always visited me but today he came to take me back with him that's why today when I beat you Ash is going to capture you and your going to accept it or stay in a pokeball for ever)

Fearow: fearow fearow row roe fear (so this is our last fight if you win I accepted the term of the battle IF you win I will treat him (Ash) with respect and he can capture me but no one can interfere in the fight)

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth watch as Fearow and Pidgeot were about to start their last battle they were all hoping Pidgeot won so they would have 2 new member in the family. the battle started

fearow started by charging at pidgeot with a drill peck but when fearow was about to hit pidgeot fearow did a double team that stop it's drill peck and made 15 copies of fearow it started to do a tri attack when the try attack was fire by all the fearow it seemed like it was all over for pidgeot because he was surrounded by fearows but just when the attack was about to connect pidgeot use twister and went inside of it protecting himself from the try attack without a mark on it body

after the tri attack died out it was pidgeot turn to attack he firs use tailwind to double its speed as if it need it to then it charge at fearow using quick attack but then pidgeot turn the quick attack into a aerial ace that connected with fearow that was send him crashing to the ground before fearow had time to recover pidgeot fire a Hyper beam at fearow it was over

fearow look it horor as the attack came to him but then he got an idea he use substitute leaving a fake fearow to take the hit for him

pidgeot though it was over but then it got hit by an aerial ace from the back it realized that fearow had used substitute to safe himself and he couldn't from using the hyper beam pidgeot was sent to the ground hard face first but fearow wasn't done yet he came charging at pidgeot with a drill peck that hit him on the back before he could stand it look like it was all over for pidgeot how after the attack slowly got up badly bruse it look like it was finally the day that fearow beat pidgeot. But pidgeot wasn't ready to give up yet

fearow feeling confident he went to fire another tri attack to pidgeot. pidgeot didn't want to lose especially today so with everything it had it use double team then it charge to fearow how though it had won pidgeot was surrounded by a white aura it was using sky attack when it hit fearow it was sent to a tree barely leaving it standing both pokemon knew that the battle wouldn't last long so they both fire Hyper beam at each other that connected with one another their power was even but pidgeot was being cheer on by Ash and company so with all the strength it had left it push fearow hyper beam to him that KO him in the process

Pidgeot: geot geot pid pidgeot (Ash capture Fearow before it wakes up) (Fearow wasn't waking he was badly injured)

Ash: okay go pokeball (Ash toss the pokeball to Fearow who was KOed so there was no struggle he captured Fearow)

Pidgeot: geot geot ot ot pid (Ash do you still have my pokeball if you do please recall me i'm about to pass out Fearow was fighting at other level today)

Ash: I do (he pulled Pidgeot's pokeball from his backpack) return Pidgeot

There was a moment of silence. They were walking to Pallet Town

Misty: Ash your pokemon get stronger without you

Ash: whatever Misty

Misty: I knew it your still the lucky trainer from back in our journey no skill just dumb luck

Ash: Misty if you came to travel with me again just to insult me then please leave it has been great for the past 4 years without having my friends calling me weak or lucky or a bad trainer

Misty: I'm sorry Ash I won't tease you again I just wanted to see if you would argued with me again like the old days

Ash: Misty we've been apart for 4 years people mature I suggest you do the same

Misty: Ash I didn't mean what I said you won the Battle Frontier and I know you're going to win the Sinnoh League I just wanted to see if some of the Ash I knew was still there and please call me Misty I like it when my friends call me Misty

Ash: ok Mist but I thought you hated that nickname didn't you always said you were Misty not Mist and sometimes you would beat me to within an inch of my life

Misty: that's when we traveled together but after you left people would only call me Misty and it felt bitter so I asked everyone to call me Mist

Meowth: boss were here (Pallet Town)

the gang ran to Professor Oak lab when they arrived there was another girl outside that call Ash

Girl: Ash is that you

Ash: Leaf is that you it's so good to see you

Leaf: Ash how this is she your girlfriend

Ash: no she is Misty but call her Mist she was my first traveling partner and my current traveling companion and former Gym Leader of Cerulean City

Leaf: it's great to meet you (shook hands with Misty) Ash does she know we use to be a couple when we were kids

Misty: she use to be your girlfriend Ash (Misty wanted to beat Leaf within an inch of her life she would learn to stay away from her Ash) (Misty sure is crazy)

Ash: yeah when we were 9 but when we turned 10 of age we went on our own so that ended the whole boyfriend thing

**Ash: Leaf when did you came back last thing I heard Gary told me you were in Hoenn to compete in the Ever Grande Conference**

Leaf: I already did I came in the top 8

Ash: just like me Leaf would you like to travel with me and Misty to Johto to support a friend of mine in the Grand Festival in two weeks

Leaf: sure Ash

Misty: Ash are you sure that's a good idea to have her come with us

Ash: she use to be my best friend

Misty: okay but I want to see how strong she is Leaf can we have a pokemon battle


	7. Chapter 7

**Leaf: 17**

**Delia: 35**

**Tracey: 20**

Leaf, Misty, Ash with Meowth and Pikachu whet to Professor Oak back yard to have their match

Leaf: Misty since you made the challenge you made choose the rules (didn't call her Misty she think she's not close to Misty so she thinks she must be respectful to her)

Misty: it will be a one on one pokemon match you strongest vs. my strongest (pay close attention Ash you will see how strong I am)

Ash: okay I will be the ref please choose your pokemon

Leaf: let's dance go Venusaur

Misty: you can't do it Gyarados

Ash: it will be a one on one pokemon match Leaf of Pallet Town vs. Misty of Cerulean City Venusaur vs Gyarados (Leaf has the advantage by type but I know Gyarados knows Fire and Ice attacks it's going to be and even match)

Leaf: water type not surprising you are the former GYM leader so it was obvious your pokemon was a water type but you see not only does Venusaur has the advantage and he is also my starter. Venusaur energy ball and send the oversize dragon packing

Misty: Gyarados counter that energy ball Flamethrower let's see how far we can send her packing

venusaur sent a ball of green energy kind of like a shadow ball to gyarados but he sent flames out of his mouth to counter the energy ball both attack clash with one another but since the flamethrower had the advantage it over power the energy ball and connected with venusaur dealing some damage

Leaf: so that gyarados knows fire attacks still my Venusaur has one of the best defenses so it will take more than a flamethrower to take him down

Misty: Gyarados use dragon rage then use double team and then fire a ice beam to venusaur

Leaf: use another energy ball to counter that dragon rage (I know what to do about the convention is so predictable)

both gyarados and venusaur fire a pair of ball that explodes leaving a ton of smoke but during the explosion gyarados created 15 copies of himself that surrounded venusaur but just when it fire the ice beam venusaur heard her commend

Leaf: Venusaur use protect then use giga drain

just when then ice beam was about to connect with venusaur it was surrounded by a green force field that toke the attacks leaving without a scratch in its body when they attacks died out it shot a pair of wines that wrap around gyarados shucking it's energy

When the smoke died out Misty though it was over but then she saw her dragon having it's life shuck write out of him

Misty: Gyarados you have to break free you have never lost two matches in a row use ice fang to cut those wines (I can't lose to her Ash would think i'm weak I won't lose)

After hearing it's trainer gyarados with all the strength it could muster it bit the wines with its fangs converted into ice (don't know if that how the attack looks in the anime)

Leaf: Venusaur let's finish this hyper beam

Misty: Gyarados you have to dodge it or it's over

venusaur fire a orange beam to gyarados that if it connect the match is over but when the Hyper beam was about to connect gyarados duck the attack so it pass ride trough him

Misty: Gyarados use rest

Leaf: Venusaur as soon as you get your energy back use leaf storm to finish this

gyarados went to sleep so it could regain its energy again but just when he was about done regaining its strength venusaur fire something that look like a tornado of leafs

Misty: Gyarados sleep talk

just when the tornado of leaf was meter away from gyarados it fire a flamethrower that burn the leaf and made it's way to venusaur that unlike last time this time it took a great amount of damage

Leaf: Misty you are really strong so what do you say we finish this

Misty: sure

Leaf: Venusaur Frenzy Plant

Misty: Gyarados Hyper beam

gyarados fired the Hyper beam before venusaur stomp the ground but just has it finish firing the Hyper beam venusaur stomp the ground that cause a forest of plats to come out of nowhere that had thorns everywhere that wrap around gyarados it looks like gyarados was finish but it wouldn't give up so with all its intestinal fortitude if continue firing the Hyper beam that connected with venusaur

After the powerhouse attacks both pokemon were still standing but exactly at the same moment both pokemon fainted

Ash: both Gyarados and Venusaur are not able to battle so this match is a tie. Congrats Leaf you knew that if the match would have continued Misty would have won so you trick her into going it all out in one final attack

Leaf: guilty yeah she would have won but she is to impulsive at some times so she didn't think when I said that

Misty: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ASH THAT I DON"T KNOW HOW TO BATTLE LAST I CHECK I DIN"T LOOSE AND I DIN"T SEE YOU UP AGAINST LEAF (stupid Ash thinks he is better than me)

Ash: no I wasn't the one battling but I did beat you and also I saw the match i'm telling you if you hadn't use Hyper beam you would have won because Venusaur was barely holding on after that Flamethrower

Leaf: Misty he is telling the true you see I saw that Venusaur only had one good attack left in him and I couldn't use it in Synthesis because I would be finish saw went I ask you I didn't think you would go for it but you did so I was lucky that it ended in a tie

Ash: and you everyone says i'm the one that doesn't think know we really know who is right Misty (Ash was being sarcastic because he value his life)

After Ash commented Misty she pull her trusty mallet out of nowhere and hit Ash in the face that KO (Misty didn't see the sarcasm)

Leaf: Misty what did you do he was only playing you don't deserve to be Ash best friend he was only trying to help you

Misty: i'm sorry I just lost it I was just made I thought he was making fun of me

Leaf: no Misty you act like a 10 year old you should grow up how hit someone with a mallet in the face you could have kill him

Misty: I'm sorry is just then went we use to travel together we would play around by arguing and I would always hit him with my mallet but...

Leaf: but nothing what you dint could have killed him how would you feel if someone hit you with a mallet

willed Leaf was still scolding Misty Ash was starting to wake up with a fucken headache (hey but how wouldn't have a headache after being hit by a mallet)

Meowth: boss your awake man I thought you weren't going to wake up that girl has anger issues she really does need a mate (mumble the last part so only Ash could understand what he said)

Ash: Meowth I told you not here after the Sinnoh League I will tell her

Misty: tell how what

Ash: ooo ... n..Nothing Misty

Leaf: come one Ash tell use I know you're lying

Meowth: the boss said nothing so drop it

Pikachu: pika pikachu (drop it both of you)

Leaf: WHAT THAT MEOWTH CAN TALK (freaking-out)

Ash: is a long story

the gang walk to the front door of Professor Oak lab the knock on the door the door open

Tracey: Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth

Ash: ooo hi Tracey this is my childhood girlfriend Leaf and is the Professor home

Tracey: your ex- girlfriend I always thought you were as dense as Misty's Psyduck when it came to girls

Ash: i'm not dense I just ignored romance it would get in the way of my pokemon training come on I travel with Brock he flirts with anything that has a pair a boobs

_Misty mind: what Ash is not dense and stupid here I am thinking I know him he doesn't want nothing to do with me write know what do I do I want him all to myself (cry)_

Ash: Misty why are you crying

Misty: I was just thinking on how he use to hit on every girl he saw when we use to travel remember all the fun we use to have together

Ash: remember Misty we are traveling together again so don't cry

Tracey: yeah Misty I don't like seeing my friends crying

Misty: Tracey thanks

Tracey: come in we can't be talking at the door people may say something (they went inside to the living room) so how long are you staying Ash before you leave (ignore Misty comment about Daisy)

Ash: two weeks we are going to Olivine City to cheer May on in the Johto Grand Festival. Anyways were is Professor Oak

Tracey: he his outside with your pokemon they have being training like crazy for the pass month since you said you wanted to use them in the Sinnoh League. Want to go see them

Ash: yes let's go

they went to the training grounds were they found all of Ash Pokemon training their they saw a Typhlosion, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Kingler, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Donphan, Muk, Taurosx30, Heracross, Swellow, Snorlax, Noctowl, Venusaur and Meganium how when saw Ash ran to him knocking him to the ground then rubbing her face with Ash face

Ash: is good to see you to Meganium want to meet the rest of my pokemon and your new friends

All of Ash Pokemon: (yeah)

Ash: okay come on out everyone (Ash toss 11 pokeballs that reveal Riolu, Scizor, Gible, Buizel, Blastoise, Torterra, Fearow, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Infernape and Charizard along with Meowth and Pikachu

Leaf: Ash how come you have 13 pokemon with you and how do you have all four grass type starter in their final evolution also can't you trade me that Riolu, Gible or Charizard

Charizard after hearing that shot a weak flamethrower to Leaf how was jumping around not to get

Ash: Charizard no (Charizard quit firing the flamethrower to Leaf) sorry Leaf but I don't trade Charizard just try to make you bbq for suggesting that and the reason I have 13 pokemon with me well ask Professor Oak

Leaf: (hug Ash) my hero

Ash: hero how

Leaf: you. you safe me from being bbq thank you Ash (gives Ash a kiss on the cheek then runs away)

Tracey: Ash, Misty are you ok

Ash: yeah just a little stunned is not everyday when your ex kisses you

Misty:i'm just shocked to see that someone actually likes Ash (Meganium give Misty a teaser wine whip for saying such stupid things)

Ash, Tracey and all the pokemon were laughing at Misty for her stupid comment

**A WEEK LATER**

Delia: Ash honey are you going to go trained with your pokemon today

Ash: yeah mom but Meowth and Pikachu are going to stay with you i'm going to train with my grass pokemon with Leaf and her Venusaur and Misty well Tracey ask her to go to the lab with him to help get to Daisy

Delia: Ash you are helping Misty that's that

Ash: why do I have to

Delia: because she needs it

Ash: fine

Delia: good

Ash: bye

Delia: bye

Ash: oh man


	8. Chapter 8

one week later in Mt. Silver

Ash: man I can't believe Pikachu talked me into walking the trail and doing sit-ups and pushups.

Lyra: Ash is that you?

Ash: oh Lyra honey what are you doing here?

Lyra: I'm training. What about you dear?

Ash: I'm training as well.

Lyra: maybe we can train together.

Ash: Yeah sure.

after the training

The First Round Ash vs. Henry

Ash: I choose you Charizard!

Henry: Go Hitmontop!

Ash: Charizard Dragon Rage then Flaming Seismic Toss!

Henry: Hitmontop Rolling Kick!

After an intense battle Charizard and Ash Won

The Second Round Ash vs. Tim Olsen the Second

Ash: I choose you Venusaur!

Tim Olsen the Second: Go Monferno!

Ash: Venusaur Leaf Storm then Solar Beam!

Tim Olsen the Second: Monferno Flare Blitz!

After an intense battle Venusaur and Ash Won

The Third Round Ash vs. Don Oliver

Ash: I choose you Blastoise!

Don Oliver: Go Staraptor!

Ash: Blastoise Hydro Pump then Ice Beam!

Don Oliver: Staraptor Brave Bird!

After an intense battle Blastoise and Ash Won

The Fourth Round Ash vs. Kim the Cat Pokémon Trainer

Ash: I choose you Tauros!

Kim the Cat Pokémon Trainer: Go Skitty!

Ash: Tauros Take Down then Horn Attack.

Kim the Cat Pokémon Trainer: Skitty Ice Beam.

After an intense battle Tauros and Ash Won

The Fifth Round Ash vs. Nat Chaos The Fifth

Ash: I choose you Typhlosion!

Nat Chaos The Fifth: Go Hitmonlee!

Ash: Typhlosion Flame Wheel then Fire Spin!

Nat Chaos The Fifth: Hitmonlee High Jump Kick!

After an intense battle Typhlosion and Ash Won

The Final Round Full Double Battle Ash vs. Paul

Ash: I choose you Pikachu and Charizard!

Paul: Go Electivire and Magmortar!

Ash: Pikachu Volt Tackle and Charizard Overheat!

Paul: Electivire Giga Impact and Magmortar Fire Punch!

Ref: Electivire and Magmortar are unable to battle!

Paul: Electivire and Magmortar Return. Now Go Torterra and NidoKing!

Ash: Pikachu Volt Tackle and Charizard Overheat again!

Paul: Torterra Leaf Storm And NidoKing Earth Power!

Ref: Torterra and NidoKing are unable to battle!

Paul: Torterra and NidoKing Return. Now Go Honchkrow and Gliscor!

Ash: Pikachu Volt Tackle and Charizard Overheat again!

Paul: Honchkrow Night Slash and Gliscor X-Scissor!

Ref: Honchkrow and Gliscor are unable to battle. So our winner is **Ash Ketchum of ****Pallet Town**

**Five years Later in Mt. Silver**

Lyra: Ash the babies are coming

Ash: let's get you to the hospital right away

Three hours Later Ryan and Katharine were born

Ryan was born at 5:54 and Katharine was born at 7:55

Ten years later at Professor Oak's lab

Oak: Ryan what pokemon will you start with?

Ryan: I choose Charmander!

Oak: good. And you Kat?

Kat: I choose Bulbasuar!

Ash: Hi Professor Oak I came to see my kids off and I also got a presents for them!

Ryan and Katharine: got a presents for us! What is it dad?

Ash: you two each get a Pichu!

Ryan and Katharine: Yes!


End file.
